Yellow
by Echo-ofaScream
Summary: MD. Random drabbles and ficlets.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Echo-ofaScream  
Title: Yellow  
Pairing: MD  
Summary: Drabbles/ficlets of their relationship. Not sure when they would take place (S1, S2, or in the future). Use your imagination.

I.

"What made you decide to become a doctor?" he asks while taking a sip of his beer.

You stare out for a moment, watching the mist rise off the lake. Nobody has ever asked you that before, except for when being interviewed for entrance into medical school. Even then, that was strictly professional. You guess everyone just assumes you wanted to follow in the footsteps of your mother.

"I don't know, really," you reply as you accept his beer he offers you. "I was never really that focused during college. Partied too much. Had good grades, but just never overly determined to exceed in what I was doing."

He looks at you and nods, as if he understands exactly where you're coming from. And, you don't doubt for a second that he does.

You hand him back his beer and continue. "Then, my mother started getting sick, and I figured I should do something. Something bigger than myself that would help others like my mother."

"So, does that mean you're looking into Neuro?" A small smile plays upon his lips and his eyes are curious.

"Why, would that make you proud?" you ask in a joking manner.

"Of course it would. But, I already am proud of you. You're a great doctor, Meredith." His voice has a warm, stoic appeal to it.

He breaks out into an award winning smile and you can't help but believe him and smile back.

II.

You walk out of the hospital, into the light Seattle rain. The stars are still bright and the moon illuminates the glass and chrome resting in the parking lot. You find him sitting on a bench, looking out at nothing. You sit beside him and the look on his face tells you he's upset about something.

"My patient -- the sixty-three year old, Mrs. Morgan -- died today," he tells you softly. "She just...died."

"And...are you..." You don't know what to say. He's never been torn up about a patient before. Sure, he cares about them, but you've never seen him get attached to one before.

He finally glances over at you and stares for a moment. The look on his face is full of adoration and appreciation. You don't know what you've done to deserve that look, but you don't mind because it feels good to have him looking at you like that.

"She reminded me of my mother," he reveals as he directs his focus back to the darkness.

You are slightly suprised, yet also relieved. He's never talked about his mother before and you love that he's comfortable enough to reveal more about his family with you.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. My mom always had this thing, 'make every obstacle an opportunity,' she would say. Growing up, that was like our family motto. Mrs. Morgan seemed to have that same attitude. She'd tell me stories about her family, siblings, love, marriage..." he trails off. "I feel like I should give my mom a call, or something," he declares, looking over at you.

"A mother does enjoy getting a call from her song every now and then," you confirm.

You reach over and grab his hand, squeezing it tightly. He responds by leaning in and placing a soft kiss on your lips.

"Let's go home," he states while you both stand up and he wraps his arm around your shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: These kind of just came to mind. So yeah, this "story" will just be updates of random little bits of their relationship that I feel could've happened or possibly will happen in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Echo-ofaScream  
Title: Yellow  
Pairing: MD  
Summary: Drabbles/ficlets of their relationship. Not sure when they would take place (S1, S2, or in the future). Use your imagination.

III.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey," you reply, startled. You're slightly embarassed that he's found you here. "I just had some free time, so I come here whenever I can."

"In your rare moments of free time you come to the nursery and look at newborn babies?"

You give him an incredulous look as if you're wondering "What's so wrong about that?"

"I'm just saying. You could be resting, or studying, or I don't know, talking to your boyfriend."

He's so damn charming, all you can do is smile in spite of yourself and shake your head in slight disbelief.

"Fine. You want to watch the babies," he announces while crossing his arms and turning his attention to the small creatures that lie behind the glass window. "We'll watch the babies."

You're not completely suprised at how content he becomes and how a warming smile forms on his face. He's always good with kids who are patient's and you suspect he'd make a good father.

"Looking at them makes me want a child," he suddenly reveals.

"Really?"

He leans to you and whispers in your ear, "Really."

As he pulls back you are greeted with a smile that makes you realize you can't help but fall for this man.

IV.

You just got off for the night. You make your way to the elevator and see him waiting. And of course, as Fate works so powerfully in your life, you and Derek are the only ones occupying the tiny space.

"You're off," he states when noticing you are dressed in street clothes. He sends a sly grin your way. "Me, too."

He stands next to you for a second, almost as if he's waiting for you to press him against the wall. You had promised yourself the first time you did that, it would never happen again. But, when it comes to McDreamy and elevators, you have no self-control. You decide this time will be different. You'll let him be the one with no self-control.

He glances over at you and laughs inadvertantly. "Meredith."

You smile and shake your head, not looking at him.

"OK, fine," he concedes as he turns to face you. He places his hands firmly on your waist and slowly backs you up against the wall. His hand wanders up your shirt as he kisses you slowly.

You reluctantly break away. "We shouldn't--"

"What? We're dating, Meredith," he points out. "I know this is an elevator and everything but, sex is natural, _healthy_ even for two people engaged in a _sexual_ relationship--"

"Derek. I was going to say we shouldn't do this while the elevator is still moving."

His jaw drops slightly and he watches as you move to pull the emergency stop button. He follows you in the tiny enclosed area and pins you against the closed elevator doors.

"Good, he replies at he begins to kiss your neck. "Because, I've always had a fantasy of making love in an elevator."

You eye him curiously.

"You know, _love in an elevator, livin' it up when I'm going down_," he sings to you.

His voice is terrible, but he makes you laugh. You don't know why you give into him everytime he's "in the mood." Maybe it's the good sex, maybe it's his charm and flirtatious nature, or maybe you love him and can't think of a better way to express that love. Maybe, it's all three.


End file.
